Opportunities
by PinguKippari
Summary: Life is full of opportunities. Sometimes so small you don't even notice them. It's your choice to make them lead to something. Canada certainly did, when he met Prussia. Eventual Prucan. Rated for France. Warnings: May contain FLUFF!
1. 1 Opportunities

Life is full of opportunities to start something amazing. Opportunities to find happiness, adventure and even love. These little opportunities are everywhere, surrounding us, but yet they might appear so small, that you go past them and forget them in a minute. Helping someone who dropped their groceries on the ground. Getting off on the wrong stop on the bus during your way to school. Following the flying leaves in the fall. All of these seemingly pointless scenarios are opportunities. It's your own choice to make them lead to something. To what exactly? I'm afraid you have to find it out yourself.

This is exactly what a young man, simply known as Canada accomplished. He opened the door to an adventure he would have never imagined by doing a simple thing.

Slipping on the ice.

The morning had not been Canada's best. First the stupid alarm clock being broken (again!) and naturally not waking him up in time left him just a few minutes to get ready for the day's meeting in Berlin. Then the stupid coffee spilled on his favourite shirt, leaving a stain that wouldn't surely come off anytime soon. Then he found out that his pet polar bear Kumacheerio had eaten all the maple syrup, which meant that the blonde nation could not enjoy pancakes properly that day. AND THEN he had gone lost in the streets of Germany and no one knew how to help him. Or probably they just didn't hear him calling for help. He _was_ pretty unnoticeable after all.

Canada stopped walking. Who was he kidding? He wasn't unnoticeable. He was invisible. That was the final straw.

All of this made him so mad, he started to see red. He started to question why he was even bothering to go to the meeting, when no one would even notice him. Russia would probably sit on top of him for crying out loud! What good was going to come out of the meeting anyway? America would say something stupid, causing England to yell, causing France to laugh, causing everyone to start a fist fight, causing Germany to yell and end the meeting with absolutely nothing accomplished. So why should Canada go? They wouldn't notice if he was gone and he would miss absolutely nothing. He was shivering with anger and tried not to grit his teeth.

_Calm down Canada. Put your act together! Of course you will go to the meeting. It's part of your job. Afterwards you can go blow off some steam in the hockey field. _

_Yeah, that sounded good._

Canada took five deep breaths and counted to ten. A good coping method he had learnt from one of his self-help-books. He had those. The day wasn't completely ruined, yet, he assured himself. He started to walk again, with no specific direction. It was gonna be okay. He was going to find his way to the meeting and-

Thump.

The slippery and cold ground had taken him by not so pleasant surprise and now he was lying on the ground.

He was _not _going to the meeting, he decided.

With a groan he turned on his back. Stupid German winter with stupid sleet and stupid slippery streets with no real snow whatsoever. His head was aching from the fall and his ankle felt a little sore too. And he was pretty sure he saw little yellow birds with NVA visor hats in on their heads flying around everywhere. A concussion? Canada wasn't really sure. Before he could sit up, he felt a huge weight just drop on his chest. The nation squeaked in shock when he felt the wind getting knocked out of him. He wasn't really sure what it was. For all he knew it could have been a piano. At this point he wouldn't even be surprised. But there was no way for him to know, since instead of soldier birds, he now saw stars. And his glasses were missing. Great.

''Hey, you okay? Do I have to call an ambulance?'', Canada's vision sharpened as he glanced upwards to look at the owner of the voice. Who for some reason was sitting on top of him.

''M-Mr. Prussia?''

''Oh, Canada right? Aren't you supposed to be in the un-awesome meeting?'' The said man asked, smirking.

''W-well..you're...kinda...preventing...me...from...doing...that'', Canada rasped as an answer. The famous former-nation albino tilted his head and looked overall confused.

''You're...sitting...on...my...chest...''

''Oh yeah! Sorry. Please forgive my vital regions'', Prussia exclaimed happily and jumped off the blonde, to his great relief. Canada was finally able to sit up and return his slightly suffered glasses in their rightful place on top of his nose. Prussia offered his hand, which the younger nation shyly accepted and stood up. Canada didn't really know the guy really well. He'd seen him many times before and even shared some brief conversations (usually about maple syrup and pancakes) with him, but they hadn't really had any strong contact with each other. Well, except the fact that he had just sat on top of him. The point was that the albino seemed kinda intimidating and harsh for his liking so he never just got to know him very well. But he didn't seem that bad. He actually remembered his name! How was that even possible?

''Thanks'', Canada blurted out and attempted to wipe off the dirt on his pants. The older man smirked again.

''Anytime. But aren't you really supposed to be in the meeting?'', he curiously asked. Canada pondered if he should tell the truth. As just stated, he didn't know the man at all and he doubted that he was interested hearing about his moody morning and pretty lame story of getting lost so he decided to simplify it a bit.

''I decided to skive from the meeting today''. This earned almost an impressed and respectful nod from the albino.

''Then I slipped on the ice'', Canada added with a slight blush.

''Good thing the awesome me was here to save you!'' Prussia laughed, which made Canada blush out even more.

''Wanna hang out?'', he suddenly said.

''Huh?'', Canada squeaked. This day was getting weirder by the second! Why did Prussia of all people want to hang out with _him? _As if on cue, the albino sighed.

''Being alone is awesome, but it gets fucking boring sometimes. And if you're skiving in Berlin, I should totally show you the best places around here! Whaddaya say?'', he explained. The blonde saw no reason why not to agree. He wasn't going to the meeting, and he could really use a tour around the place. Besides, Prussia seemed pretty cool.

Why not?

''Sure''. And so the two started their tiny journey around the town. Which ultimately lead to a whole lot bigger journey. But lets not get ahead of ourselves. The story has just begun.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, this is the first story I've posted here. I'm sure it shows. English isn't even my native language! Anyway Prucan is awesome. It's gonna happen, sooner or later. I originally planned this as a oneshot, but now I want to turn it into a full length story. Review if you please! Flames will be used in the juhannuskokko! <em>

_(Google it)_


	2. 2 Gilbird knows

Canada felt a little insecure while being dragged around by the Prussian at first. The blonde had a hard time following everything the older said. He talked awfully loudly, accent sometimes too heavy to understand and his grasp on his arm just a little too tight. They fled from place to another in a quick speed, rarely stopping to take a breath. But oddly enough, Canada started finding it very refreshing.

He had gone to countless tours all over the world during his long life, but no guide was as passionate about their task as him. Prussia's scarlet eyes were burning in excitement as he pointed out silly, or in his own words, awesome details decorating the German city. It was like he knew everything about the place, which, as him being part of the nation at some point, wouldn't be even impossible. The blonde didn't remember half of the stuff he had said, but he wanted to hear more and more. Prussia laughed, swore and Canada was sure he had almost even shed a tear over the memories. His extraordinarily excited personality seemed to lit up the surroundings, making everything seem so...magical. The air, the ground under their feet, the sounds of the locals and passing street artists with their instruments. The buildings, the trees, the statues seemed almost alive. And with the way Prussia was talking about them, they could have as well been. No longer did Canada find the place stupid or whatever, but the excitement the Prussian was emitting was catching on to him as well. Prussia was proud of this place, so very proud.

Suddenly, they stopped walking. Prussia let go from Canada's arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The magic spell Prussia had created vanished with the lost contact. The younger nation looked around wondering where they had gone to. The answer came when Prussia looked down, smirk never leaving his lips. Canada decided not to ask anything, but looked down as well. There, on the ground he saw a small stone tile. Memorial of the Berlin wall, it said. Canada glanced back at Prussia, who seemed deep in thought. He was still grinning but there was a certain glint to his eyes. What was that expression? Bitterness? Sadness? Disgust? It was subtle enough to not being able to be analyzed, but powerful enough to send shivers down Canada's spine.

''This wall separated me from bruder'', explained Prussia. The Northern country nodded. Yes, he remembered the Berlin wall very well. He was also aware of the separation it had caused between the two Germans. His own brother could be a real pain in the ass, but Canada could never imagine being separated from America. And according to the expression Prussia held on his face, he didn't even want to.

''I'm sorry. Glad they took it down'', he said. Prussia's expression changed again. He looked very mischevious. His usual smirk widened. Without another word, he spat on the tile and grabbed the Canadian's hand again, this time a bit more gently.

''Let's go find some lunch. I'm starving to death!''

In a few more minutes Prussia had lead the Northern nation in to a nice restaurant, which was relatively quiet, considering it was located in the middle of the busy city. After ordering their lunch, consisting of wurst, potatoes and pancakes, the two found themselves enjoying the others company with nice chatter. The two nations discovered that they had lots of stuff in common, in addition of the shared adoration for a certain Canadian breakfast. Totally weird brothers, clean and organized nature, awesome and cute pets...

Speaking of the devil. A certain Gilbird flew on top of Canada's blonde head. It settled down on the golden locks with a cheerful little chirp. Prussia puckered his lips and tilted his head, staring at the yellow chick.

''He likes you'', the albino said, very seriously.

''How can you tell?''

''Because the awesome Gilbird only sits on top of heads belonging to people he thinks are awesome''

''I'm guessing that by that you mean yourself, eh, Mr. Prussia?'' Canada noted, snickering. Prussia's trademark smirk widened.

''You know it!''

''I guess it means I'm...awesome too, right?'' the blonde added, his own smile wide enough to reach his ears. Gilbird chirped again and flew to take his rightful place on Prussia's awesome shoulder. The former nation looked at the bird, as if waiting for an approval. Chirp! Then he nodded and turned his cocksure gaze back at the younger man. With a heart stopping wink, he said:

''If Gilbird thinks you're awesome, then I think you're awesome too, Birdie. Kesese!''

Canada felt his cheeks blush and heart throb at this comment. When was the last time someone called him awesome? Or heck, even complimented him? Last year? Two, three years ago? Who was it? America after he had dragged him to toilet on the 4th of July? Finland, after his team won the Olympics?

''Thanks, Mr. Prussia. Though I should be calling you awesome. You've showed pretty much the whole city to me and kept company. I wouldn't be surprised if you offered to pay for the lunch!'', he chuckled.

''Don't be silly, Birdie! Of course I'm not. The credit card's Bruder's'', Prussia said, flashing the golden ticket of freedom in Canada's face.

''Oh. Would have thought that the king of the world had his own money to spend, eh?'', Canada said, suddenly very shyly. He noticed his volume level increasing extraordinarily high, which was still barely above a whisper, at least compared with Prussia's. The company makes one alike, he thought. He also quieted down when he noticed a sudden change in Prussia's expression. It was again very subtle. His already together clenched eyebrows twitched in discomfort and so seemed his smirk.

''Nah, I really don't. Haven't had any luck with jobs since, you know. Prussia go boom''

''I-I'm really sorry, I didn't remember that you aren't.. I mean... anymore...'' Stupid Canada! Stupid, stupid! Prussia's country was DEAD and he joked about his financial situation! He had to come up with something. He could move to Alaska and and start fishing to make a living. Yeah, he could move into an igloo and never come out of it. No, wait, if he never came out from the igloo he could never go fish and never earn a living so he would starve but that maybe was okay because this situation was so awkward and...

''Don't sweat it, kid. I know. It's understandable. ''You should be a goner by now'', ''terribly sorry for you awful situation'', yadayadayada. Fuck that shit though. I'm still here, right?''

''Yeah, I guess'', Canada whispered, his old low confidence coming through. How could've he said something so tactless?

''It's really okay. Every day I wake up and it's a like an awesome surprise for me! Because I still exist! Awesome, right?'' Canada smiled slightly at that.

''The best attitude I've ever heard of'', he said. They ate in silence broken only by Gilbird's occasional chirping. Canada was desperately trying to come up with something to say.

''Do you think it's for a reason?

''Huh?''

''I mean, there must be a reason why I'm still here...Someone's waiting for me, right? There is still a part of Prussia somewhere...'' The look in those red eyes was pleading. His voice was low, but it cracked in some words, making him sound like a kicked puppy.

''I'm sure of it, Prussia. I'd love to help you find it too. Eh, if you let me, that's all'' Canada replied convincingly. Prussia's presence changed again, very dramatically.

''Kesese! Thank you, Canada! You're awesome!'' The smirk, the sparkle in the eyes, it was all back.

''Anything I can do to help, I mean you saved me from getting lost!'' the blonde beamed. ''I'll do some research and contact you if I find something useful''

It was almost time for the first goodbyes.

''You really don't need to go through all of this trouble for me...and you can totally contact me even if you don't find any information concerning my... location I guess''

Blush. Yep. Most definitely a blush.

The albino stood up and offered his hand. Canada took it and was met with a firm but friendly shake.

''I mean it. Don't tell to anyone, but I've actually spend so much time alone lately, that I almost thought I was going to turn invisible!''

Something inside Canada moved. Up and down and around. That split second he understood that meeting this odd, odd former country wasn't a simple coincidence. It meant something. There was a meaning behind the whole thing. He didn't know what it was, what it would lead to, but as Prussia paid the food with Germany's long lost Mastercard and and left with a quick wave and a ''Auf bald, kleiner Vogel'', one thought was clear.

He needed to skive from meetings more often.

* * *

><p><em>A:N: So, so sorry for the delay! School and life has been crazy! I just found out that I have to move out from home to live on my own and such. Thank you for the follows and reviews! As an answer to one comment, yes, I've only studied English for 6 years, since I was a third grader! I'm flattered you think it sounds good! See you soon (:<em>


	3. 3 Operation Awesome

Canada made his way back to the hotel, slid the card in the reader and opened the door. Then he closed it behind him and kicked the shoes off his sore feet. He leaned onto the closed door and slowly breathed out.

_''Canada, right?''_

He had gotten the name right with the first try.

''I'm back Mr. Kumberbach!''

''Who are you?''

He just wondered if Prussia would remember it again.

''Apparently, I'm Birdie''

Operation Awesome begins.

Type, type, type...

The history of Prussia and East Germany...

The Teutonic ...

Prussia -*ikipedia. Click!

_''...The name Prussia derives from the __Old Prussians__. In the 13th century, the __Teutonic Knights__—__an organized __Catholic_ _medieval __military order_ _of __German crusaders__—__conquered the lands inhabited by them. In 1308, the Teutonic Knights conquered the formerly Polish region of...''_

The always upbeat tune of ''Never too late'' from Three Days Grace returned Canada from his intense studies. The blonde perked up but grunted when he saw the name on the small screen.

''DUDE!''

''America, I'm busy''

''Busy enough to abandon your job, huh bro?''

''I've done... some important research. What do you want?''

''You to take responsibility!''

''You're really not the one to talk, America. It isn't your business anyway''

''Yes it is, I'm a hero after all!''

''Look, I'd love to hear every single detail of the things you accomplished in the meeting but I got

more important stuff to discuss right now''

''But-!''

''-Bye!''

That America, only noticed him when he did something wrong. Typical. Now, back to his research. He only had a little less than a month at Berlin and he had promised himself, and Prussia, to find out... who he was. Huh, deep. Oh well. ''.._the formerly Polish region of Pomerelia_...''

* * *

><p>''I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'' The whole bar echoed, when the seemingly meddleing youngster with a brown bomber jacket and glasses yelled into the recently hung up phone, before neatly throwing it out of the window.<p>

''What is it now, America?'' England sighed, sipping his drink. Rum, his favourite. The nation was about to choke on it though, when his former colony took off the Texas' and lowered his head to rest on his hand with a troubled and silent expression.

''O-oi. Is something wrong, idiot?'' England asked, tilting his head.

''It's my brother...'' America whispered.

He has a brother? thought England. Well, the more you know.

''Oh...Is he okay?''

''He hung up the phone at me'' England cringed. Oh, what a tragedy.

''That must be horrible''

''Yes. Doing some kind of stupid research without his one and only brother! Can you believe it?''

England opened his mouth to answer but couldn't, as the younger continued his ramble:

''I bet he's hiding something from me. Something big and I don't like it. Maybe he's having a movie marathon without me! Maybe he's actually an alien from outer space! Or, or...Maybe he's really a GHOST! Or...Maybe he's... DATING SOMEONE WITHOUT MY APPROVAL?!'' The bartender showed a very dirty look at them, so England set his hand on America's shoulder in a bad attempt to calm him down.

''Listen up, lad. I think you're overreacting. I'm sure he has nothing to hide from you. And even if he does, it's his own choice to tell, or not to tell about it to you. Sometimes people just need to spend some time alone, figuring out stuff. The best you can do for him is to leave him be so he can-'''

''Figured you wouldn't understand! Look, I'm worried about him dude! Haven't you ever had a little brother before?''

England didn't answer.

* * *

><p>''Alright, I have come up with three possible theories that might explain your situation. Want to go over them?''<p>

This time they were in a café. Nice, trendy one with big, soft benches and _big_ coffee cups. It was Prussia's idea. The drinks were on him, well, on his brother, this time too.

''Of course! I'm eager to hear all about it!'' the albino exclaimed, a handsome whipped cream beard decorating his face. Canada offered him a napkin and shook his head, chuckling. Prussia was clearly enjoying all the attention the younger was giving towards his dilemma. Also, unknown to the blonde though, the albino was enjoying his company very much too. Canada waited patiently until Prussia wiped off the remains of the hot chocolate from his face before he started talking again.

''So... Theory number one. After your country got... dissolved, you just lost your status and name. Geographically and culturally the nation still resides here. You now represent Eastern Germany''

Prussia balanced his teaspoon between his thumbs and pondered for a while. Then he shrugged.

''Possible I guess''

''Theory number 2. The thing keeping any nation alive is their people. This means that there must be at least several humans considering themselves as Prussians'' This statement earned the most exited look from the older. ''Perhaps the people here, Berlin. Or small colonies of immigrants from Germany now residing in other countries. Such as United States of America or Northern Italy''.

''Italy? As in the cute, adorable perfect Italy with the adorable curl on the left side of his head? That Italy?'' Prussia beamed, hands squeezing his own cheeks in attempt to conceal his even more growing excitement.

''Uhh, I think so?'' Canada wasn't really sure if he considered Italy adorable. Not that he didn't like him, obviously. He just didn't look at other nations that way. Usually. Well, not all the time. Sometimes. Now?

''To be one with Italy...That'd be fucking awesome, right Gilbird?'' Prussia stated with a dreamy tone. Lips slightly puckered, white face covered with pink blush. Red eyes looking at the distance. Canada thought that human girls must keep him hot. He totally understood them.

Gilbird flew up from Prussia's shoulder as he heard his name be called and planted himself on top of the blonde nation's head.

''I think you agree, eh Gilbird?'', he asked, glancing upwards even if he wouldn't be able to see the bird. The yellow fluff ball left out a long, low whistle. Both men took it as saying ''yes''.

''There is, however, still the third theory'', Canada said seriously. Prussia eagerly nodded.

''Go on Canada!'' He was almost jumping up and down on his seat.

''You've turned human''

The silence was death defying. For once, the albino was utterly speechless. Even Gilbird stopped his chirping. Prussia's eyes looked so big, that Canada thought they would jump out of their sockets.

He snorted.

Then chuckled.

Then laughed. His quiet volume grew louder and louder and his eyes watered. Prussia left out few confused sounds before he joined the laughter. To outsiders they looked mad. Some people found it so amusing, they joined in the laughter too. Prussia laughed so hard, that he didn't even notice someone trying to call him. The ridiculously expensive phone just continued to vibrate in his back pocket, against his awesome butt cheek.

* * *

><p>''Mon dieu, Prusse isn't answering his phone! I could've sworn he'd want to take us around all the best bars in Berlin. It is rare that we get together for such a long time!'' France frowned, returning his phone to his pocket.<p>

''Don't worry mi amigo, he'll come around sometime. How about we go for some coffee in that café around the corner? We have plenty of time to hit the bars later. I hear they got croissants!'' Spain, who was with him, assured. Although he looked as cheerful as always, he was pretty worried. He hadn't had any contact with Prussia in few days. In a while actually. Both he and France had been very busy with their country-duties so they hadn't had the time to hang out. Perhaps the German was hurt because of that? Prussia didn't seem like the sulking type, though, so maybe something was otherwise wrong. Maybe he... No. He shouldn't think that way.

Whatever it was, Spain hoped for the best. The bad touch trio needed three, after all.

''Fine, Espagne. Let's go'' France replied. The two made their way to the café and looked through the window to see if the place was too crowded. And if it consisted of any cute people. Just to be sure.

''Mon dieu! Espagne! Look!'' France suddenly gasped, tapping his finger on the glass.

''Huh? Wha- oh it's Prussia!'' Spain realized that he wasn't even alone. He was accompanied by a cute, young.. girl? No, a boy. They were cheerfully laughing at something. For Spain' eyes, the look was certainly adorable. He was pretty sure that the young boy was a nation. He couldn't remember his name though.

''France, isn't that your old colony?''

''I think he is!''

''Ooh, do you think they are on a date?''

''What does it look like you moron? Of course they are!''

''They look like a fine match! We have to help Prussia though! I think a partner that cute is worth keeping!''

''Definitely, un ami! Why would've he kept it as a secret from us though?'' France pondered, still looking at the couple, who had no idea that they were on a date.

''Maybe they are just starting this thing. Perhaps they haven't yet gone steady?'' The brown haired Spaniard suggested. France nodded, with a devious smirk. Spain knew this look.

''We'll spy on them?''

''Oui''

* * *

><p>AN: <em>Will Canada and Prussia solve the mystery? How does Gilbird feel about this? Will America apologize England and find his phone outside of the bar? Will France and Spain realize the misunderstanding? Join us next time, in Opportunities, chapter four!<em>

P.S. Would you like me to put the translations of the foreign words down here?

P.P.S.S. Spain is so hard to write :_:


	4. 4 Past and present and wall of Berlin

What a beautiful day it was. It seemed like spring was early this year. The stupid sleet which had knocked Canada over was gone, excluding small patches of ice here and there. The sun was shining brightly and the temperature was nice and cool. Kumacowberry had wandered off somewhere, because apparently he found Prussia annoying. Canada was glad he didn't say that out loud though. Gilbird, along with the others of his species was chirping loudly. Berlin was beautiful.

It's even more beautiful from up here, thought the Northern nation, carefully keeping his balance on top of the remains of the Berlin wall. He wasn't really sure if he was supposed to be sitting there. It made him feel anxious at first, but when he mentioned the bureaucracy, Prussia assured him they didn't care. The blonde hoped he could trust that. Well, imagined he could trust it. Well, wished he could imagine that he could trust it. Whatever. The spring breeze flew past him, making him close his eyes in bliss.

One beautiful day indeed.

''If you possessed a super power, what would it be?'' Canada moved his can of soda away from his lips and lifted his brows in confusion.

''Eh?'' He squeaked and moved his eyes to look at the smirking face he had studied for the past two weeks. This wasn't the first time the albino had blurted out an odd question. It was one of his many ways of getting to know people. Canada found it amusing though he didn't really get it. But he naturally liked it more than his suggestive and dirty jokes. Prussia turned out to be really nice, under his egotistical and, honestly, narcissistic core when you got to know him, the blonde decided. He actually thought many deep things, but only rarely spoke them out. But even when he didn't, the duo still found new things to discuss, not only considering Prussia's status, which was their original reason for meeting up every day, but everything. From Earth to the moon and back again. Canada was truly happy about meeting him. He'd never had such a friend before and it made him hope they could become close enough for him to be able to actually confess that. Prussia was eagerly waiting for his answer while playing with his own, already empty can.

''Not gonna believe I'm saying this, but we've talked enough about the Awesome Me (for now). I wanna get to know you, Birdie!'' he exclaimed, when he didn't get the answer he wanted.

''By me imagining a super power for myself?'' Canada asked, amused.

''Uhhuh! Well, not necessarily imagine. You might really possess one! I mean, after all, we aren't exactly the most natural things existing in this world'', Prussia explained, tapping the bottom of the can, probably because it made a sound he liked. Canada listened carefully and found himself agreeing with this silly idea. He lowered his head and twirled his own can around with his fingers.

''Then my super power would definitely be invisibility'' he muttered, squeezing the can in his hands.

''Invisibility?'' Prussia repeated. The albino blinked and stopped playing with the beaten up looking can. Seems like he wants an explanation, the blonde thought and quietly cursed himself. Why did he bring it up? Prussia was the first nation, _the first person_, who didn't think that he was a total zero and now he would have to explain his embarrassing dilemma. He couldn't lie about it now. He just couldn't. Not because of his moral reasoning, but because he down right sucked at it. Plus Prussia never gave up. If he wanted an answer, it was the only thing on his mind until he got one. One of the more unpleasant things about this ancient albino. In other words, no way out. Time to spill the beans, the blonde reasoned and opened his mouth, about to explain. He just wished Kumarambo was there, comforting him by sitting on his lap, like always.

''Yeah, invisible. T-that's what I am to others'' he started, nervously.

''Huh?'' Canada, for some reason couldn't contain him anymore. He was supposed to leave it at that, but the next words just burst out of his mouth like an avalanche of snow from the highest of mountains.

''Other nations don't notice me... Literally. They can't see me, or remember my name. If they do take notice, they think I'm someone else. I've never had a real friend in my whole life... Well, sometimes Cuba spends time with me, but I think it's because he feels bad for yelling and beating me up when he mistakes me for someone I'm not. It, it makes me feel really lonely sometimes. I got used to it when I grew up, but sometimes...I just can't stand it. That's actually the reason I was skiving that day when we met.''

''Birdie...'' Prussia was getting concerned and Canada's voice was shivering noticeably at this point.

''For years I've tried to make people acknowledge me but it has never worked out. That's why...that's why I wanted to help you I guess. I know what it feels like to not exist and... you don't deserve it! I-I figured out that even if I can't make myself be seen I could help you and I... well, I'm not doing a very good job, eh? Haha, I-I'm sitting here, st-stuttering and complaining about my silly problems when we should be concerned about you and...''

''Canada...'' Prussia tried again, not really sure what to say.

''It's okay, Mr. Prussia. I told you, I've accepted it. It's just the way I am'' Canada assured, smiling again with bottom lip shivering and Prussia clenched his eyebrows closer together, looking troubled.

''Sorry, I'm sure you didn't really want to hear that, it just came out and I-''

''Bull-fucking-sheisse!''

''Eh?''

''You're lying! I'm your friend and I know you exist! I... see you, Canada. You fucking exist and I see you'' Prussia blurted out, careful not to loose his balance on the slim wall. His eyes looked aggressive and terrifyingly even redder than before and Canada wasn't sure if he should feel flattered, fascinated or scared. Prussia huffed for a moment and bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth again.

''You're not invisible... to me'' he said, a rare kind of blush covering his cheeks. Canada stared at him, deep blue eyes glistening. He was trying his hardest not to cry. The last thing the albino said, though, broke the walls inside him. He was crying and laughing in joy deep inside, but only one single tear made it's way out of his eye and silently rolled down his cheek. Prussia raised his hand in attempt to wipe it away, but suddenly got shy and decided to just touch the other's hand, which was still squeezing the can of soda from earlier. Not grab, not caress, just touch.

Fucking smooth Prussia! This is so awkward, should I even be touching him? Oh my God I didn't know he was like that, Mein Gott, Think Awesome, Think, what the hell am I going to say to make him feel better, he's so cute he shouldn't be crying what would old man Fritz do?!

''Thank you Prussia'', Canada whispered, finally laying down the can, right next to him. They looked at each other silently, reading each others faces. Prussia felt his blush fading and his famous smirk returning. Canada sniffled, took off his glasses and wiped the tear away from his face.

''That sure was emotional, eh? But you were right! You can really get to know someone by asking silly questions!'' he chuckled, smiling again. Prussia felt his heart jump around, freeze and melt at the same time. _So cute..._

''Unfortunately I can't ask you the same question. I know what your super power is'', Canada continued, smile turning into a smirk. Prussia tilted his head, but nodded excitedly.

''Being so awesome at everything that no one can win you!'' Prussia gasped, half seriously.

''Birdie! Maybe your super power is actually mind reading!'' the two shared a well awaited laugh and everything felt normal again. Maybe even a bit lighter and brighter. They breathed in the early spring air and relief filled Canada's heart. It felt so good to release his worries away, even if he'd forgotten about them for a moment.

''It's still your turn to ask something from me'', Prussia reminded. The Northern nation pondered for a while but then shook his head.

''It's hard to come up with any ''if you could''-questions, because you've probably can, Mr. Prussia''

''Awesomely too!'' Prussia chirped in response. So did Gilbird.

''No regrets-''

Wait for it...

''-eh?'' eighth time today. Never got old. His smirk widened. Canada was definitely feeling better. The daily eh's appeared most often when he was relaxed. You could tell it easily. At least Prussia could.

''Nah, Birdie. Everyone has regrets, no matter how awesome they are'' the nodded in agreement.

''In that case... Is there any day from your life you'd like to live again, but differently this time?'' the blonde looked pleased about coming up with the question and Prussia in return tried to come up with equally good answer. He found it hard after a while, since one of the rules of his life's philosophy was accepting things as they were. But suddenly he came to a striking realization.

''That would definitely be the day Prussia got dissolved!'' He shouted, grinning. Canada spat out the last mouthful of his soda and dropped the can on the ground far below them. He coughed and stared at Prussia completely dumbfounded. Prussia's grin widened and after Canada got out of his fit of coughs he explained:

''No, really, hear me out; it was the most boring day of my life! And completely wasted on pointless moping!''

Blink.

''You wanna hear about it?''

Blink.

''Thought so. It's been 70 years since that day, so I don't really remember every detail, but anyway, the day before that was pretty intense. It was 1945, nazis and soviets everywhere and I was alone. Bruder, along with others were on the other side of this damn wall and I couldn't visit or contact them. I was stuck in the Soviet Union and Russia and everything was kinda... falling apart. I heard that the army would come and take over my country. I didn't believe that. I didn't want to. But then I realized it was true and I couldn't do anything about it.

And I was so scared. Afraid of what _it_ would be like. What would happen to my people? Myself? Would it hurt? Would I just quietly disappear? Would I be alone? I tossed and turned around in my bed, hyperventilated, cried and puked. Sorta like my first drunk. Only a million times worse. I spent the whole night awake, and just when the sun came up, I just accepted it. I figured, that if I truly couldn't do anything about it, I should just do the right thing as long as I still had the time''

…_Dear Maple he's cool...!_

'' I knew I couldn't say goodbyes to Bruder, so I wrote a letter for him and everyone else. I confessed basically everything in that fucking piece of paper. I sorta kinda had a teeny tiny crush on Hungary then and I wrote about that too. And how I wanted Germany to grow up to be a great big nation and I'd look after him from heavens and such crap.

I sealed the letter and put it under my pillow, and put on my best uniform. I even ironed it, though I had done so two days before that.

Then I waited. I wasn't allowed to fight. I hadn't been for a very long time. I wasn't sure if my people were fighting either. I didn't know exactly what was happening, but I felt that my country was in distress. Other than that, I just felt like a guy who hadn't slept well. Nothing more. I didn't feel scared anymore, not even when my secretary knocked on my door and came in without my approval. He looked at me and said nothing. Just nodded. I nodded back and we started making our way to a big conference room.

The walk there was the longest of my life. I dragged my steps on purpose, and though we were in a hurry, my secretary didn't rush me. He explained what I already had speculated. The Soviet army had attacked and now were claiming the land as theirs. My death was literally awaiting behind the corner. I still wasn't really scared. Just kinda annoyed. Wanted it to be over with soon. So we arrived. There was not a lot of people there. Russia, Poland and our government men. They explained I was getting dissolved. Russia and Poland would share me to each other. Only three papers were awaiting on the table. I wasn't to sign any of them. I just had to stand there and see my country getting ripped apart. So I did. I stared at the papers and waited for something big to happen. Maybe I would explode into millions of pieces or get a heart attack or something big and awesome like that. I clenched my hand into fist when the two bastards took fountain pens and started signing. It was as if the time was going in crazy slow-mo speed and the people in the room stared at me, everyone waiting for something to happen.

And just when they raised the pens off the papers I felt it. My eyes couldn't stay open and a weird kind of feeling rose from my chest. This is it, I thought and waited for the unstoppable to take place and Gott damn me, it did.

...I sneezed''

''...You sneezed?!''

''Uhhuh''

''What happened after that?''

''Nothing. I got everyone startled, sure as Hell, but nothing happened. And that's not all. I was stupid enough to think that death just wanted to give me time to pass away calmly and I exited the room with nothing to say. I made my way in the middle of the city and stood there. It was my plan to wait and disappear in peace, surrounded with the remains of my country. The soviets and screams of people didn't belong in my plan but I didn't care I took a good look at my country and awaited for death with open arms. And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For six hours. Six fucking hours I stood there, waiting to die. As you can see, I didn't accomplish on that. I felt so annoyed and tired. My feet hurt and I almost screamed out of frustration. People didn't take notice in me, probably because they had other issues to take care of. Plus a person who looks like this looks intimidating on its own. The fact I just stood there probably was creepy as shit. So after all that I dragged my ass into bar and had the biggest drink session of my life.

Can you imagine? Spend the whole day that way. And for nothing. Then I decided that I would live everyday the fullest, not caring what would happen as long as I was able to breathe. Still hate that day though. Only day I haven't written in my diary, because it annoys me so much. So there. Ha!''

Prussia crushed his soda can flat.

''Wow'' Canada let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

''Indeed. If I could live that day again, I would've slept the hours I spent standing in the city like an un-awesome idiot. Thanks Birdie, for listening'' the albino smirked. Canada smirked too.

''You write a diary though?''

''Every day since I could write. Well, excluding that one'' Prussia shrugged, pride decorating his face. Canada gasped suddenly.

''Prussia! Maybe we can find a clue for Operation Awesome in one of those entries! Something that would lead us to where Prussia currently resides!''

''That...That's an awesome idea Birdie! Almost as genius as me! We can investigate those tomorrow, but I think we've moped around in the past enough for today. How about we hit the bars tonight? I know the best places!''

''I'd love to'' Canada assured, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Welcome to feels train people! Canada and Prussia grew closer today and are definitely going to continue doing that as time goes on. But what shall happen next? Will Prussia do something stupid while drunk? Will Kumakikkara come back and start tolerating Prussia? Where are France and Spain? And will Operation Awesome come into an conclusion? Join us next time, on opportunities chapter 5!<em>


	5. 5 Toast with our boots

'Bonjour? 'République française speaking''

''Hey France!'' Prussia chuckled to the phone, while keeping an eye on his watch. The bus would come in five minutes, he noticed.

''Prusse! Un ami, where have you been? We haven't heard from you in days!'' France signed for Spain to come closer as he pointed at the phone, so his brown haired friend would listen to the conversation too. He also very well knew what had kept Prussia busy lately, but asked anyway.

''You know, doing awesome stuff, updating my blog... revised some history. Anyway, I was gonna hit the bars with Canada'' Prussia replied, quickly glancing to this left to look at his modest companion to make sure he was still there ''-just now. Wanna join? We're going to got to the Pub Mondschein''

Spain was about to open his mouth and cheerfully agree, but France shook his head and moved his finger to his lips. Then he turned his face into an apologetic expression, though his conversation partner on the other side couldn't see it and sighed dramatically.

''Ah un ami, we'd love to, but Espagne is not feeling his best today-''

'-'I'm not?-OOF!''

''-We think it might be a cold. You know, not the best tourist season and all that. I'm staying with him to make sure that his fever doesn't raise up too high!'' Prussia blinked, surprised, partially about the weird background noises on the other end of the phone and the sudden, apparently nasty situation Spain was in. But... He had been completely fine the last time he saw him...?

''That sucks'', he simply stated.

''Oui, Prusse. I'm afraid it'll have to be just the two of you, you and..uh, Panama?''

''Canada''

''Ah oui, oui. Well, have fun!'' France shut the phone up before Prussia could answer anything. He turned to face his dumbfounded (and stomach clutching) friend and stroke an omnious, devilish smirk at him.

''Why did you do that, France?'' Spain asked, meaning both the harsh punch and the lie he had told Prussia.

''Don't you get it Espagne? This is the perfect _opportunity _to spy on the two lovebirds!'' the blonde beamed, quickly dialing a local taxi number on his phone.

''But they wanted us to hang out with them... Maybe they were about to come out and tell us about their relationship, France!'' Spain accused, scratching his head.

''Ah, Espagne, Espagne. Prusse wasn't nervous at all, so that must not be the case! It's been a relatively small amount of time since they started dating, since we, the two of the bad touch trio just yesterday found out about it. They are going to play it low and act as if they are just friends of course''

''Are you sure France? I mean, I don't think Prussia would lie about his relationship, more so he would just brag about it until it breaks our ears!'' France's expression didn't die down, but instead the demonic glint in his eyes got wider and even scarier than before.

''Well, there is only one way to find out about that, un ami!''

''To the secret disguise stash?''

''To the secret disguise stash!''

* * *

><p>Prussia locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He pouted his lips in thought. He had really missed out on some stuff, hadn't he? He should pay a visit to Spain some day soon. Maybe even give him The Awesome Me honor award to make him feel better. Maybe.<p>

''Everything alright, Mr. Prussia?'' All it took was a glance at his newest friend and suddenly all the worries escaped from the handsome albino's head. Canada was, looking awesome. It was a striking change to his formal conference clothes and the casual, baggy hoodie he wore on slightly warmer days.

He was wearing a stylish black collar shirt and a touch geeky but adorable, soft red vest over it, framing his surprisingly broad shoulders (Must be because of ice hockey playing), black tight pants and dark red top trainers, matching with the vest. He had also combed his hair and made it look really fluffy. If he had worn it in a small ponytail, he would've looked classy as fuck, but Prussia guessed he was too modest to do so. But damn, if it weren't for those glasses, you could mistake him for France! Prussia himself was wearing a white collar shirt with his traditional iron cross around his neck, also sporting a pair of black tight pants, but with a cool stud belt. He had ruffled up his hair a bit, but not too much. They both looked fucking fantastic and the former nation definitely felt like they were gonna break some hearts that night.

''Yeah, Birdie. Spain's got the cold, so France is looking after him. So it's just the two of us for tonight'' the albino told.

''Oh, I hope he gets well soon'' Canada said, concern framing his voice. He hated the cold, even though he had had it just few times during his life. It was different from humans, who could treat and heal it with numerous medical supplies, since countries could only use them to feel a bit better. Only thing that could make them heal properly would be getting their literal country back on its feet.

''Don't worry, Birdie. Spain can live it through''

''Mhm, definitely. The world and knowledge of humans has come far from the days when cold still was considered deadly. I'm sure he's going to be okay''

''Have you ever had it, Birdie?''

''The cold? Couple of times. You?''

''Me too, couple of times'' Prussia didn't feel like telling that it was actually a little more than a couple since seventy years ago, but it would just ruin the good mood anyway.

''Well, at least I wont get molested tonight'' Canada admitted, smirking slightly.

''Kesesese! Not so sure about that Birdie!''

''Well, lets find out about that then! There's our bus'' the blonde pointed out and the duo left the stop for the bus, not quite knowing that an American, young man was hiding behind them in the bushes. Not to spy on them, but...

''Aha! Finally! My phone! After two days of searching!'' USA cheered, gently stroking his beloved *phone's screen.

''Bet everyone's missed me so much! … Zero notifications? Huh... oh well! At least you love me phone!''he continued but suddenly got distracted from the love of his life as he as he heard the bus door in front of him closing. As bomber jacket wearing youngster glanced up to look at the almost moving vehicle he gasped. Was that his brother on that bus? Yeah it was. For some reason wearing his jeans. And who was that guy behind him? That sly, slimy, albinoish, Devil-looking guy? Laughing, smiling, sitting next to him?! America's mind jumped into conclusions immediately. Was it a kidnapping?! Had this weird guy taken his one and only brother (who's name he really couldn't remember now but anyway) against his will? Was he going to take him somewhere scary and hidden and molest and murder him?! Well, Canada was looking dopey as hell so maybe not. He was smiling too and going all googly-eyes towards the molester.

America didn't like it.

Unfortunately he couldn't confront his brother, who was apparently on a date without his big brother's approval which, by the way, was just as he had suspected(!), since the bus was fast gone around the corner and America had no idea where it was going. He stomped around in agony, mad and worried about his naive little brother. He just _had to _know where he was going with that hair bleaching surfer! But how?!

He was yet again distracted form his racing thoughts as a fine looking taxi suddenly stopped right in front of him. One of the windows slid open, revealing a man with a massive, kinda fake looking beard and big sunglasses.

''Amérique? What are you doing out here, le petit?'' The man asked, raising the sunglasses from his eyes, yet again revealing himself (Stop snorting you geek!). The blonde also noticed another man, striking a familiar smile at him.

''France, Spain?! Why are you dressed up like that?''

''We're on a super secret mission trying to unmask the secrets of our friend Prussia and your brother!''

''The white haired guy?''

''Oui! Wanna join?''

''Definitely! Let's go!''

* * *

><p>The bar is very nice, and the beer is really good! Canada thought, taking a good look around the homey surraundings. The place reminded him of the good old British pubs England spent time was a lovely fireplace warming up the small, cottage like restaurant, which momentaily made him feel a little homesick. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy his time in Germany, heck, he hadn't had such enjoyable time in...forever, but home after all, was still home. This brought a question to the Northern nation's mind, which he would have probably been to shy to ask out if it wasn't for the extra encouragement the alchohol gave him. He glanced his albino companion, who was enthusiastically emptying his own beer pint in a disturbingly quick fashion.<p>

''M-Mr. Prussia?''

''Uhhuh?''

''Um..I just wondered if...after I go back to Canada... maybe some time... you could visit me? You've showed basically everything around here and I'd..I'd like to return the favor'' the blonde spilled out, hoping that his blush wasn't too noticeable. He tried hardly not to look Prussia in the eyes, but he still felt the older man's gaze in his direction, making him a bit nervous. Cool down, Canada! It's not like you're asking him out on a date or anything!

''That'd be really awesome! I've always wanted to visit the second biggest nation in the world!'' the elder replied, wiping his mouth. Canada felt really flattered, but then suddenly snorted.

''I am big, eh?'' he casually stated, caressing the handle of his beer tin for no apparent reason.

''You're huge!'' Prussia admitted, taking a big gulp of his drink. Unfortunately though, just that split second he realized what he had said and was about to choke as he spat out the beer, coughing uncontrollably. The cough transformed into snorts and ultimately loud, cheery and drunk laughter, which the younger joined, just as cheerfully.

''Mein Gott! Ahahaha! Huge!''

''Really, really huge, ehehehe!''

As the laughter slowly died down, Prussia ordered a third beer, while Canada was still in the middle of his second one. He didn't go out drinking so much, so he preferred to keep it slow so the next morning wouldn't be so tragic.

''Right! It's a promise now, Birdie! I shall visit you and you shall show me the length and width of your country!'' Prussia announced, raising up his tint.

''Don't get your hopes too up, la Prusse!'' Canada replied, though raising his tint too. It was the first time Prussia heard him speaking in French.

It almost turned him on.

''To us! And huge Vital Regions! And to an awesome night! _Zum wohle!''_

''à la vôtre!''

* * *

><p>''Hmm, they are not kissing yet. Nor holding hands'' France, who was resided at the other end of the bar, fabulously hiding behind a big room plant, pointed out to America, who nodded, satisfied. Spain glanced in to the direction of the objects of their spying and shrugged.<p>

''Maybe they are just friends then. For now'' he suggested, partially creeped out by France and America's obsessive attitude towards the relationship between the two nations. He could kinda understand America's point of view. It was his little brother, after all. He wasn't so sure about France though. Well, now that the thought about it, Canada at one point, had been his colony. Maybe France felt a certain responsibility for the boy. And of course he loved to tease Prussia, who always bragged about his sexual appeal, but had probably never been in a serious relationship. Spain did hope that whatever there was between those two, wouldn't end up in a heartbreak. Being in love was amazing, but it was complicated too. And in the worst cases... The brunette glanced back at the Frenchman, and finally understood.

France didn't want Prussia and Canada ending up like he had. So that's why he had to make sure that the relationship between them was genuine, so he could guide them in the right direction.

''No, no, Espagne, they are definitely doing some dirty talk right now'' the blonde said, chuckling in disbelief behind his fake beard. America was busy gritting his teeth as he watched the dirty display in front of him. The suggestive, playful smirk on his brother's stupid face was simply too much to endure! He literally felt his front tooth snapping in half and his blood running cold when the intimidating, hydrogen peroxide surfer exclaimed:

''You're huge!'' France had to use real effort to keep the younger man from attacking the unsuspecting couple.

''No, America! We need to see where it goes from here! Don't blow our cover!'' he hissed.

''Guess they aren't just friends, then'' Spain said, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>''Oi, Birdie...Th..the nights still young sho hows aboot we go and check out the <strong>hic<strong> nightclub next door?'' Prussia slurred, gulping down his fourth beer. Canada was feeling quite drowsy at this point too and stumbled down the bench.

''Lead the way, bunnyra...ra..rabbit'' he said, throwing some bills on the table, eager to move on to the next place.

''Fe...few more drinks ain't gonna mess our headssss...'''

''Mon dieu! The objects are moving out of the bar!''

''Well what are we waiting for, let's go!''

* * *

><p>Next time, on Opportunities:<p>

_''...Did I get laid?''_

_''I'm never drinking again...''_

_''What the fuck are you doing here?''_

_''I think he's gone...!''_

* * *

><p><em>AN: A little shorter chapter this time. Not really good at bar talk, but we got some interesting development with America. He's fun to write. I hope he's not too douchey :-D Until next time!<em>


	6. 6 The Unsuspecting Couple

Chapter warnings: A few suggestive themes mentioned. Awkwardness. France.

It was dark and it smelled like roses, puke and maple syrup. The combination would have been fascinating to study, but Prussia didn't really wonder about that now. He was too busy being hungover and miserable and feeling totally un-awesome. His head pounded like one of Germany's more detailed self help books was being constantly thrown at it as he rolled around on the uncomfortable, squeaky bed. It was pretty cold, and his clothes, apparently, were gone. The albino groaned and wondered what had happened last night. Well, he had drunk a little bit too much obviously, but the last thing he remembered was that he and Canada had left the pub for the Night Club... Wait, where _was_ Canada? As a matter of fact, where was he_? _Prussia tried to open his eyes, not letting too much of the light burn them, but still clenched them shut before taking in any of the surroundings. The bed seemed big, but uncomfortable though, which made him think about a hotel. He again, rolled around, this time to see if the other side of the room was darker, but suddenly got stopped by bumping into something.

Someone.

The past nation's eyes flew open, this time not shutting instantly, but the sight occupied with a slight blur. Stupid albino vision problems, he groaned as he tried to blink the blur away. When his vision sharpened, he was met by light skinned, bare, broad shoulders accompanied with the backside of a honey blonde, fluffy haired head. It took a millisecond for the former country to acknowledge the owner of those features and it almost made him fall down from the bed. The realization struck like a lighting from the sky and he gasped, throat feeling raspy and slimy.

Did I get laid... by Canada?!

Prussia was trying to keep it cool. The Canadian was cute and all, but going as far as _that _seemed a bit sudden, even for the albino. Even if he was drunk. But he had no intention of going his way with the blonde and now just that had happened. It hadn't even crossed his mind, for Gott's sake!

How was he going to get over it? What was he going to do about it? The former nation didn't want to admit it it, but he had really, really, really, really low knowledge and experience on this kind of situations. Of any sexual ones. Close to _none_. Prussia thought they were friends and friends didn't do such things though, he knew that much. Would he have to marry the younger now? No, that kind of stuff was flying around 200 years ago. Would they have to do it again though? Would they have to kiss? If they didn't, would they- _could _they continue like nothing had happened? Only thing that Prussia knew, was that he would have to face the dilemma, and deal with it.

He sheepishly moved his arm to touch the warm shoulder, and the blonde let out a slight whine. The albino felt his cheeks blush, cleared his throat and gulped.

''Hey... it's morning already. Wake up'' the voice came out squeaky and even more throaty than it usually did. He spoke quietly, trying not to shock the younger too much. Maybe he didn't know what had happened either and needed time to take it all in. Not the way he probably had the night before. Prussia almost slapped himself for that. Focus, Awesome! The blonde moaned even more and started to slur out something, half-asleep. Then he turned on his other side, facing the albino. Prussia thought there was something odd about him and as he youngster opened his eyes-

''AMERICA?!''

''YOU!''

''ME?!''

''Uhh, yeah. I guess it's you, I mean who else could you be?'' the obnoxious, young nation said, searching for his glasses. Prussia noticed that he wasn't wearing clothes either, well, at least for his shirt. The worst kind of scenario popped into his mind.

''No, I didn't mean it like that! What the fuck are you doing here? Where are we?! Where's Canada!? And... does your backside hurt, by any chance?'' the questions blurted out of his mouth in super speed, not giving himself a chance to breath in between them. America yawned loudly and stretched his arms care-freely. Prussia was covering himself with a blanket, a massive blush covering his usually whiter than white cheeks. The contrast was almost amazing.

''I was sleeping. At the hotel France stays at. Probably under the bed. And I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Although you had stolen more than a half of this bed when I came here. God, you sleep like a log!'' the blonde replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He seemed to have quite the hangover too. Prussia was absolutely speechless. He was relieved, for obvious reasons, but was still confused at the bizzare situation. But if France had something to do with it, he really shouldn't be so surprised.

Wait. Canada's under the bed? Prussia totally forgot about his bare appearance and rushed to peek on the floor below him. And sure as ever, a familiar face met him. The rest of his, (un)fortunately clothed, Canadian body was mostly hidden under the bed, as America had said.

''I'm never drinking again...'' the quiet nation mumbled, rubbing his still closed eyes. Then he peered them open and deep blue met striking red.

''Oh, hi Prussia'' Canada stated, smiling. He moved from under the bed to sit up and face the dumbstruck albino better. Prussia was overwhelmed with the fact that someone could be so good looking after a night at heavy drinking and sleeping on the floor but he was so happy he didn't care and he just exclaimed:

''Birdie!''

''That's me'' Prussia couldn't resist anymore and just _leaped _from the bed, knocking the younger nation over in a massive bear hug.

''I'm so fucking glad to see you, Birdie!'' he beamed, squeezing the air out of his flushed friend.

''I wonder how you always end up on top of me'' Canada rasped, experiencing an amusing Déja Vu.

''And I wonder if anyone's gonna believe that I found a whole country laying under the bed!'' Prussia chirped, forgetting all about the hangover. The two felt relieved to notice that the other was alright and they didn't intent to break away from the embrace any time soon. But not everyone appreciated the affection. The scene, through America's eyes was so sappy it almost made him sick.

Well, it did.

He wondered how much the cleaning guy was going to appreciate the disgusting mess on the floor. Well, he wasn't going to be there witnessing it so maybe it didn't matter. What did matter, was the fact that that a naked, intimidating dude was hugging his little brother and giggling with him like the whole world was filled with rainbows and pancakes. The young American was about to, yet again, attack the unsuspecting couple, but the thought of pancakes made his heroic stomach to do back flips aaaand the cleaner guy definitely earned an extra tip for that.

Canada didn't notice his brother at all, but instead he kept his full attention at the albino hugging the Maples out of him. Amused, he had returned the hug, not really knowing what made his friend so happy. It figured, he had no idea what had happened since the bar last night. Maybe it didn't matter, after all, they had woken up indoors, thank God, and together, one of them unclothed, perhaps, but-

Unclothed. Canada stiffened up and it made Prussia tilt his head, confused.

''Uh, Birdie, are you okay? Are you hurt?''

''Maple'' the younger squeaked, hoping that it was the other's knee poking him on his thigh. Prussia glanced down and then gawked

''OH! Excuse my vital regions!''

''MAPLE!''

''Put some clothes on dude!''

''America? You're here too?''

''I thought I saw Spain somewhere!''

''Is he here too?''

''I think he's gone!''

The loud display of hungover awkwardness had woken a certain Frenchman up. The old country found himself laying on the mini couch of the hotel room, limbs unwieldy and hair messed up. When he realized the ruckus the whole room was in, observing it a bit, he attempted to quietly sneak out of the room, not wanting to answer any unwanted questions. This revealed to be pointless though, as Prussia, even with his slightly bad eyesight noticed the movement on the other side of the room. He had just put on his boxers and patted the stunned Canada on the head when he caught a glimpse of the malicious Frenchman.

''Hey! Hurensohn! Where are you going?!'' he exclaimed, pointing at the direction of the yet another man in the room. America momentarily stopped growling and even Canada forgot about his embarrassment as France's cover was entirely blown. France tried to keep his cool and casually put his hand on his hip and whistled a low tune (Everyone's heads did hurt, after all).

''Nowhere, just... uh... getting some water?'' the trio of two Americans and a German all looked at each other, then back at France, crossing their arms.

''What the hell is going on? I thought you were supposed to take care of Spain yesterday!'', asked Prussia, giving a deadly glare.

''Spill the beans, eh?'', demanded Canada.

''Uhh, what he said'', mumbled America, blush covering his cheeks. He didn't exactly know what was going on himself and didn't remember what had happened, but he knew that it would be hard to come up with something that didn't reveal the spying plan to Prussia and Canada. That's why he just left it for France to explain. Pathetic? Maybe. The newly named ''Unsuspecting Couple'' was intrigued to find out what had happened the night before. They were at France's hotel, that's right but what else? Why was mostly everyone naked and why the hell was America there in the first place? And what had happened to Spain?

France sighed dramatically and flipped his hair back, in attempt to untangle it a bit.

''I see no point why you feel like I've done something to make this happen'' he started. ''Well, considering you're naked, all of you surrounding the one and only bed in the room it could as well be my doing but it certainly isn't! Hear me out!

So, yes. I was taking care of Spain the night before. I truly was. His fever got down in the evening and though I insisted on staying, he kept saying that Romano would come to keep him company for the night so I just headed back to the hotel and was about to get ready for bed when you three'' he kept a meaningful pause ''appeared at the door. America was dragging you both with him and Prussia's clothes were already mostly gone. He explained that he had seen you two at a night club, completely wasted and you were so heavy and hard to get to go anywhere he just decided to bring you both here. At that point America was pretty drunk too. He was also exhausted and sweaty, and that's why he threw his clothes off. Prussia, for some reason thought you were playing strip poker and just threw his clothes out too. Right after that you just passed out on the bed'' Prussia rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

''And you, mon petit Panama-'' ''-Canada'' ''-were so sure that there was a secret treasure of Maple Syrup hidden under the bed and just dove right under it, never coming back. America just settled with sleeping on the other side of the bed and I took the couch. There you have it. You should really learn when to stop!'' France continued his lecture, having both Prussia and Canada look down at their feet embarrassed. Canada had last been lectured by France when he still was just a colony and not very many times at all! Prussia in turn, had never been scolded by France and that just made the situation so weird. Usually he would just yell at the older for being so unreasonable and boring, but if the things he said really were true, he had no reason to. Verdammt he felt so stupid! And that was rare.

''Ah, don't look so sad, my friends. I'm just glad you're okay. But I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, I need to get back to my work and... ah, America! I might need your help with that!''

''Huh what do you- Oh, yeah, right. Work. Totally'' America nodded, once in his life reading atmosphere. Canada and Prussia collected their remaining clothes in an awkward they had gathered all their properties together Canada suddenly turned around to face France again.

''We're sorry for the trouble we caused'' he said, looking at the older nation in the eyes. He slightly poked Prussia with his elbow, who looked away, puckering his lips.

''Verzeihen Sie...'' he mumbled his quiet apology. France chuckled, waving his hand in a polite fashion.

''No worries, you two! Now get going, it's already half past two!''

After the still confused duo left the messed up hotel room, America opened his mouth.

''That was the most amazing improvisation I've ever seen! Kudos, dude! So... What really happened yesterday?'' France made his way to the mini fridge of the room, glad to find a bottle of water there. As he examined the bottle to see if the drink was sparkling or still, he replied:

''Amérique, as a matter of fact, I have no idea''

''WHAT?! You don't remember either? But... but! That means we didn't get to know what's the deal between my brother and that German dude is! And...what did really happen?'' The two countries were left scratching their heads, when suddenly they heard a noise from a closet located next to the fridge. America, immediately thought of a ghost and attempted to jump on France's arms, just to be rudely thrown back on floor as the older nation let out a very unmanly scream of his own. The closet door quietly opened, revealing...

''Espagne!''

''Dude!'' the cute, cheery brunette climbed down from the insanely small space of the closet and smiled, not showing any signs of hangover.

''Wanna hear what happened last night? I'll tell you!'' he said, searching for a water bottle of his own. France and America just settled with silence and few quick nods. Spain took a deep breath.

''After we followed the targets to the Night Club, things moved forward really slowly. The two did basically nothing, no kisses, no flirting no nothing! But then some big hunk of chunk came to the picture and tried to put his moves on Prussia's date and then Prussia got mad and the America got mad and they started a scene. Your brother was really surprised to see you and embarrassed too! He told he could take care of himself but you didn't take no for an answer!

Me and France had to obviously stay in the shadows so the two didn't discover us. But then you, Prussia and... Canada were thrown out from the bar and me and France lost you. Then we just decided to go for another drink ourselves and then you, France, started to get really touchy feely and sad and you over drank it and then you ran from the new bar to search for America, Prussia and Canada(?) again and I just tagged along cause, why not?

We found you in yet another club, so drunk that people were afraid to look at you! You were having an aggressive conversation with Prussia, America. Canada was pretty mad too, but then you just kinda made up and decided to break into France's hotel room. Not really sure how that happened. I had to drag France back here, far behind from you and the lovebirds. You were a pitiful sight, knocking at the room door, America pretty knocked out and the two kinda snuggling. Then Canada threw up on Prussia and he just threw his clothes on the floor and I figured I should let everyone in so that's what I did. France was passed out already, so I threw him on the couch and Canada was feeling miserable about throwing up on Prussia so he started crying and I had to clean up Prussia, who was almost nodding off at this point.

He in return threw up on you, America, waking you up and making you have a shower too. When you came back, you found Canada and Prussia on the bed, Canada feeling better and Prussia forgiven him and you fell in a total rage fit and threw Canada off the bed, accusing of Prussia touching him and refused to leave the bed to watch over Prussia. He was knocked out already and you followed soon after. Canada spent the rest of the night on the floor and I went into the closet cause what the hell is wrong with us?'' Spain ranted, hiding his face behind his hand. America remembered the last part of the night, but was totally dumbstruck about the earlier hours. France was speechless too. A silence fell on the trio. America cleared his throat.

''So... are they a couple?''

Spain shrugged.

Canada and Prussia were packed on the backseat of Germany's Volkswagen, not quite feeling like the several hundred year old men which they were, but a pair of misfit teenagers getting a ride back home on a police car. They had expected such right at the moment when Prussia had called his brother to come pick them up from the hotel and the response being a lot of yelling and the use of the red phone button. They had to wait for him almost for an hour, in the not so pleasant weather, feeling hungry and filthy. The ride wasn't better. Germany was busy lecturing the two, especially his brother about the irresponsible way he had acted. The two were silent, not quite capable of looking at the direction of the intimidating German. Prussia was nodding along with the speech, but didn't really care.

''Sorry, West's always like this. He worries over me, you know. Since...'' he whispered to Canada, who silently nodded. He understood. Germany cleared his throat which made the two startle slightly.

''Canada?''

''Yes sir?''

''You can stay with us tonight. Your hotel is far and there is a crazy load of traffic today. You're also in need of a shower and a good meal. Okay?''

''Yes sir'' he replied. He couldn't believe that Germany was actually Prussia's younger, not older brother. They stopped at Germany's giant house and the blonde German told the two to wait as he'd put his dogs on a leash so they wouldn't hurt Canada. The blonde was distracted from his thought's as he felt a shy squeeze on his hand.

''Hey, Birdie. Do you think we could do this again?''

''Why not? I think we can handle it''

''Next week?''

''Sure''

_AN: What are Spain, France and America going to do now? Does the cleaner guy get a generous tip? Where will Canada sleep? Will the Unsuspecting Couple continue the Operation Awesome? Join us next time! _

_Ah, the drunken drama! The thing I loved the most about writing this chapter was the ending. I just came up with it as I wrote and I'm satisfied. I can totally imagine Germany doing this kind of thing! How did you like the chapter? _

_Please leave a review if you might! Just a simple hi is enough for me, to make sure there are people reading this (: Criticism is also greatly appreciated! I want to make this story as good as I can! Requests? What characters would you like to see in this story? What do you think is going to happen? Can you come up with better questions than me?_


End file.
